


The Lone and the Restless

by whoms_account_be_this



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoms_account_be_this/pseuds/whoms_account_be_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles decides it is about time that he gets to know his sister’s boyfriend. Jonah is a musician, and would be a great friend to help him woo Tristan. Set after 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lone and the Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Monah (Miles/Jonah) crack fic dedicated to bejeweled-cupakes on tumblr. We are the originators of this new cracky goodness.
> 
> Set after 2x01. Miles is in the early stages of making up with Tristan, so feels no need to remain "lonely." Frankie and Jonah broke up temporarily between 2x01 and 2x02.
> 
> Oh, god, this fic is sin. SIN SIN SIN. I was really into it for the first 3000 words or so, but eventually hit a point where it just felt weird. But I finished it anyway ;p A friend and I were joking about this ship, and I couldn’t help but have to write it! I think Drew/Dallas is next…

**The Lone and the Restless**

It was slightly upsetting to Miles that all of his struggles last semester led to his sister dating a guy he had never met. Jonah Haak was his name. Kind of a strange guy for his sister to date - Mohawk, jacket, and probably some piercings in the future. And very hot, though he wouldn't be telling his sister that any time soon.

He was, however, curious if that was a reason that she was dating him. He knew that Jonah couldn't be half bad, though. He was a close friend of Maya, so that bode well at least. Maya wasn't one to be friends with someone awful - his past dislike for Zig was driven by jealousy after all.

Today was as good a day as any to meet him. It was a Friday afternoon, and Miles had no real plans for the weekend. Now that he had decided to stay in Toronto to support Hunter, it made sense to finally meet his sister's boyfriend. Jonah was into music, and that was the extent of which Miles' knew about his interest. He wouldn't have known that much if not for the knowledge that he was in Maya's band. And a music friend was exactly what he needed.

Ever since he and Tristan sort of made up two days ago, they had been getting along well, and now Miles needed a "grand gesture" to make things up to his ex. Singing a song would make Tristan melt.

Unfortunately, Miles knew he was rusty as fuck. The last time he did any singing was when he was trying to get Maya back - it struck him now that he was predictable in that regard, though Tristan would find it all the sweeter if he showed that he remembered their conversation from last year.

Regardless, he was going to get Jonah to help him and call it "bonding" for the sake of Frankie. Jonah played the guitar apparently, and that was one of the few instruments that Miles had any experience in. He was self-taught at best, so hardly amazing, but skillful enough to woo Tristan again.

He rattled his knuckles on the glass door outside the room he knew Maya often practiced in. Sure enough, he noticed Jonah inside as the other boy looked up to him. He opened the door without being invited and stepped in.

"Jonah, right?" he greeted, plastering a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Jonah replied as he strummed his fingers along the metal cords of the guitar. "Miles? Frankie's brothers?"

"That's me!" Miles cheered as he pulled out a chair next to Jonah, and straddled it to face him. "So, you're into music, right? Think you could teach me a bit? I used to do some basic stuff, but it's been ages. Trying to win back my ex and all. Plus, it's about time I met my sister's boyfriend."

"Ah," Jonah acknowledged. "Sure, I can help. Though you should be warned, Frankie and I are on the outs at the moment. Broken up, at least for now. She's a wee-bit racist, you know?"

Miles raised an eyebrow at that. "Perhaps, honestly though, I don't really care. Been tied up with my other sibling. I'll leave this to her for now, until I feel like she needs the help. She's strong enough."

Jonah nodded. "I think she'll be fine. Just has to admit that what she did wasn't okay." He paused for a moment. "So, what type of help do you need?"

Miles considered that. "Hmm, I guess I just need a refresher. You can't really help me practice singing, and I don't have a guitar anymore… I'll need to borrow your guitar on Monday too, if you're willing."

Jonah nodded. "Sounds good," he said as he hefted up the guitar he was holding. "This belongs to the school anyway. I only take mine out of the house for gigs."

Miles grinned as he stood up and took the guitar into his grasp. "Feels nice. Can't say I've ever held an electric one before."

"It's not that different," Jonah explained. "Just make sure it's plugged in, obviously. Show me how you hold it."

Miles frowned and gripped the guitar in the best way he could, hoping that past habits and muscles memory would take over. A shock shot through his body as Jonah grabbed his shoulder in a strong grip.

"Don't forget to put the strap over your shoulders," he heard Jonah mutter in his ear.

Miles blushed, though he knew Jonah couldn't see it. He returned his hands to the guitar after Jonah settled the strap over his shoulder. He placed his right hand over the cords at the base, and curved his left around the neck.

His shoulders shot up to the back of his head, and his neck tingled with chills as Jonah spoke. "No, not like that," the other boy said as he wrapped his hands around his.

Miles felt a giggle shudder through his lungs, and part of him wanted to slap himself for acting like the stereotypical school girl. The other part of him wanted to fall back into Jonah's arms, looking him in the eyes while batting his own, and try to stop the words from coming out in anything approaching the aforementioned giggle. "You know I'm bi, right?"

He kept the smile from his fantasy on his face as he returned to reality, enjoying the feeling of Jonah's palms on his hands, rearranging his fingers to the best position possible.

"Like that," Jonah stated.

"Like that," Miles repeated.

"Now play me something," Jonah said as he backed away and took the seat Miles had been sitting in.

Miles hummed his affirmation as he tried to play something. The last song he had learned the notes to was the song he had sung for Maya, so he played that. As he finished, he looked up to Jonah hopefully to find the other boy with a smirk on his face.

"First off, never trail off at the end of the song waiting for applause. Finish strong," Jonah instructed. "Do you intend to go into a singing career?"

Miles chuckled. "No, no, no. Writing is more my creative outlet."

"Good," Jonah stated matter-of-factly. "You're nowhere near that level yet, but you should be more than good enough to make Tristan happy."

Miles raised an eyebrow at that. "You know I dated Tristan?"

"Well, yeah," Jonah muttered. "I do pick things up even if I avoid social media, dude. Plus, I hear tons about your friend group through Maya these days. Frankie talks about you enough too."

"How sweet," Miles muttered playfully. So Jonah knew that he was into guys… not a big surprise, really, as he never made any measure of effort to hide that fact. But Jonah had been really touchy… and Miles wanted more.

An idea popped into his head.

"Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Hmm, no plans," Jonah replied. "Bible study tonight though."

"Care to come chill at my place?"

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "Is that smart with Frankie and I having just broken up?"

"She has detention until 6," Miles said. "It'll be a good chance for us to get to know each other if you two get back together. Plus, I could use the friends. Kind of lost all mine."

"I did hear some things, from both Maya and Frankie," Jonah acknowledged. "Maya would love to hear from you, by the way. And I suppose I could come over. Nothing better to do."

Miles' face split in a grin, and he tucked away the information on Maya for later. "Sounds like a plan. I'm feeling swimming? Like swimming?"

Jonah made a face. "I do… but it's January. In Canada…"

Miles scoffed. "Not as hard core as me, I take it?" he joked. "I usually just sit in floats and smoke. Jacuzzi?" he asked instead. "Rich people perks."

"Will there be rich people snacks?" Jonah inquired.

"I can make that happen," Miles replied. "Meet me at my place at 3:30?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jonah agreed."

* * *

 

An hour later, and it was 3:30. Jonah should be here soon, Miles noted as he tossed around a pack of crackers in his hands. Hardly the fancy snack on a silver platter that Jonah had jokingly requested, but it would do. It was a nice brand of crackers though - thin and crisp while being covered in garlic and olive oil. He thought about bringing some peanut butter, but that would hardly bode well for a Jacuzzi.

"Ah, there you are," Miles greeted as he walked down steps of the courtyard as Jonah walked through the gates. "Punctual type, I see?"

"Always," Jonah huffed as he tossed his book bag in a chair around their outside dinner table.

"Did Franks ever show you where we keep the Jacuzzi?"

"Trying to fish for details, big bro?" Jonah queried.

"Hardly," Miles scoffed. "She's a big girl. Follow me," he instructed as he walked off towards the pool house. Brief memories of his time with Tristan here flashed through his mind as he walked in, but he pushed those aside.

"Jacuzzi is over there," he said as he pointed at a curtain, before unveiling the Jacuzzi tucked behind it. "I turned it on when I got home, so it should be nice and warm!" he said before moaning to himself as he ran his hands through the warm bubbles. "Yep!" he chirped, placing the pack of crackers he had been carrying on the side of hot tub.

"Sounds great," Jonah said as he placed his hand in the water. He hissed as he pulled his hand out. "Damn, that's hot. Gonna take a while to get used to that," he muttered as he took off his shirt.

"Got a suit?" Miles asked as he walked over to a drawer. "Mom keeps a spare in here for all of us." He held up his dark blue Hawaiian themed swim shorts for Jonah to see.

"I do not," Jonah said. "I'm not even sure if I own one anymore."

Miles chuckled. "Well, I would lend you Hunter's, but he is a bit small for you. Plus, he might kill you. Literally. Like literally, literally."

"It's fine, I'll chill in my underwear," Jonah said. "I'm not shy."

"I'll join you then," Miles said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Only fair… though, to be honest, I wouldn't be so kind if I had to drive home in soggy underwear."

"Fair enough," Jonah acknowledged.

Miles finished removing his clothes until he was clad in only a pair of dark green boxers before throwing his leg over into the hot water and then his whole body up to his chest. He took a seat on the side bench and looked up to Jonah.

"Jump on in, all at once. It's like a cold pool," Miles said.

Jonah chuckled as he undid his belt. "I did hear impulsive is your middle name."

"Yes, I'm thinking of having it legally changed," Miles deadpanned.

"Funny," Jonah said in a tone that wasn't particularly amused. He kicked off his pants, and Miles nearly had to shield his eyes from the offensive brightness of Jonah's tighty-whiteys. Jonah slowly lowered one leg into the water up to his knee as he hissed every step of the way. He was now faced away from Miles, and Miles couldn't help but wonder if he did that purposely. That was a second concern compared to getting Jonah all of the way in though.

"Go for it," Miles cheered. "You can do it! All at once bro! All at once."

"Just for that, I'm going to take my time," Jonah said out of playful spite.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take my time looking at dat ass," Miles retorted.

"Go ahead," Jonah dismissed as he placed his other leg in and lowered his rear down into the hot water, hissing as the steaming line of the surface climbed up his stomach until his ass met the bench.

"You did it," Miles observed. "I'm so proud."

Jonah's response was flicking water in Miles face, who took it in stride. Miles brushed the water out of his face before picking up the pack of crackers he left on the side of the hot tub.

"Your crackers, my prince," he said, letting a jester's smile spread on his face.

Jonah took the pack of crackers, and popped them open before eating one and nodding his approval.

Miles leaned back up against the wall of the hot tub and let his feet trail against the bottom as he lowered his body into the water. He stopped as his feet met the opposite side and his chin was brushing the bubbling surface. He closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation as the warm water softened his muscles.

He let his thoughts wonder, and he vaguely heard the sound of Jonah moving in the water as well. It was nice to relax, as the entirety of his first week back at Degrassi had been killer. Hell, he hadn't even been intending to return until he had to stay for Hunter, who was a whole other source of stress for him; the guilt he felt at what he and his mother planned to do Monday was eating at him as well.

Tristan was a pleasant stress at least. Miles was worried about messing everything up again, but now that he had a plan of action and the support of Jonah, he was feeling a little bit better on that end.

He heard a splash and opened his eyes to find Jonah completely immersed in the water before he burst out in a majestic fashion reminiscent of a dolphin. Miles shook the spray of water from his face as he watched the water drip down Jonah's body, and pushed himself up with his elbows until his rear was back on the bench.

"Was there a point in that… display?" Miles asked curiously as his eyes followed the trails of water from Jonah's hair, which was now loose and curly from the water, and down to his chest. And lower.

"Just felt like it," Jonah said in reply. "I have to admit that it does feel good to completely submerge yourself. It's like floating free in warmth."

"It's literally floating free in warmth," Miles muttered out of habit as his eyes followed down Jonah's stomach and to his underwear as they absorbed the droplet of water at the end of its journey. The underwear clung tight due to soak and left nothing to the imagination. Well, nothing to see to his imagination, because his imagination was having tons of fun thinking about what he could be doing with that bulge.

Miles' hand instinctively shot to his boxers at the thought to make sure he didn't have an obvious hard-on, or worse yet, his dick sticking straight up through the opening at the front. He felt his shoulders drop with relief as he discovered little more than a semi and adjusted his seating to relief any risk of the later anytime soon.

The water shifted around him as Jonah waded back over and took a seat.

"So, tell me more about you and Tristan?" Jonah asked.

"Like what?"

"He's your ex, and you're getting back together. Something tells me that is always a risky proposition."

"It is a concern," Miles said slowly. "But we mostly broke up over issues that are no longer a concern."

"And what are those?"

"Crippling self-esteem?" Miles asked tone that didn’t require an answer. "Multiple things, really. Ultimately, I chased Tristan away because he didn't deserve to be dragged down with me. But I'm over that now, mostly. Going to try to get back together with him like I said, but until then I am a free man."

"Ahh," Jonah acknowledged. "Your family should go get your heads checked out. Frankie was a mess half the time last semester."

Miles let loose a sardonic laugh. "Most definitely…" He let his words drift off, not ready to spread the word of checking his brother into a psych ward in the coming week.

A paused settled between them. Miles watched Jonah glide his hand over the surface of the water, and he couldn't help but notice the muscles in Jonah's arms. Jonah was hardly a body builder, but he was quite fit relative to Tristan and him. Miles took a moment to look at his own twig arms and felt sad for a moment before realizing he didn't give a fuck. Jonah's arms were nice, and he wanted to reach out and touch them. If only they were like Zig's…

 _Ugh, there it goes_ , Miles thought as he rolled his eyes at himself. He'd be as hard as a rock within moments. Jonah didn't seem to notice though. Miles couldn't help but wonder if Jonah knew how gay this all was. Two guys in a hot tub. In their underwear. A quick goggle search could probably find him a porn of this. It was probably best to ask him and get it out into the open.

"So, is this nor weird for you?" Miles asked.

Jonah looked to him with a question in his eyes.

"The whole "2 guys, one hot tub" thing."

"I'm hardly homophobic, nor do I feel a need protect my masculinity or some shit," Jonah stated.

"Hmm," Miles considered. "I have no idea how I would have viewed it before I realized I was into guys. A part of me thinks I wouldn't care just because I'm a cool dude, you know?" Miles waited for a response that never came; he chuckled as Jonah remained silent. "But maybe it was just the latent homosexual desires?"

"Probably both," Jonah stated as a fact. "I can't say I've ever felt anything for a guy, but I'm not repulsed. And I really don't care much for typical constructs of masculinity."

"Someone took a feminism class," Miles mocked playfully. "But, I know what you mean. I never thought twice about guys until it happened... think about all the hot dudes I missed out on banging back in Sweden?"

Jonah gave him an incredulous look. "You were in Sweden?"

"Rich people problems," Miles explained.

"Okay then..." Jonah replied. "I see your sister isn't the only one who forgets their wealth."

"Ehhh," Miles dismissed. "But, yeah, anyway, if you want to give that whole guy thing a try-"

"Sure," Jonah interrupted.

"-I can probably find you a hot guy. I have that grindr app... wait, what?"

"I'll give that whole guy thing a try if you want. Frankie and I are off at the moment, and you said it yourself - you're a free man until you woo Tristan," Jonah explained.

"You serious?"

"We both know you can't say you're not interested. I saw you giving me eyes a few minutes ago."

Miles chuckled as he waded over to Jonah. "Completely natural, I assure you. Water dripping down naked chest and muscles, well defined package in soaked clothing. I was just doing what anyone would do."

"I'm not hearing you're not interested."

"Well, of course I am," Miles murmured into Jonah's ear as he placed his arm on Jonah's chest and his hand lightly on his neck to pull him close. Miles groaned to himself, his cock now throbbing at what was going on. This hadn't been in the plans, but he was not one to turn down an opportunity like this.

"You sure about this?" Miles asked to be certain.

"Yes, Miles. The big scary Miles Hollingsworth isn't forcing himself on me."

"But, I just want to be-"

Jonah shut him up with a kiss. "There, see. I have no reservations about this, dude. The whole celibacy thing is in the past. Now," he said as he grabbed Miles hand and placed it on his abs. "Why don't you travel a little bit lower and see what you find."

Miles blushed. It was rare that he was the cautious one, but consent was important to him due to what happened to Zoë last year, hazy memories of what he had done while high last semester, and common human decency. But Jonah had no reservations, so he let himself go all in.

He trailed his hand down Jonah's abs, aware that Jonah wouldn’t feel much due to the heat of the water, but enjoying the tease nonetheless. He cupped Jonah's cock as his hands brushed under the underwear, and savored the firm malleability of it. Semis were always fun, and the best part of a hand job - whether with someone or alone.

"It's half way there," Jonah moaned. "Don't hold back or anything."

Miles looked down at his grip as he gave Jonah's ever-engorging dick a squeeze. He was disappointed that he couldn't see much through the bubbles, and an idea popped into his head.

"Get out," Miles ordered as he stood up and nearly leaped out of the hot tub, ignoring the chill air on his warmth acclimated skin. "I can't see your dick through the water, and I'm sure as hell not giving a blow job underwater."

He heard the sound of Jonah breaking the water as he followed suit. "So you want to give me a blow job now, do you?"

"It felt like it looks hot," Miles half-explained. "The futon should do." He noticed that his boxers were barely holding onto his waist with the weight of the water they were soaked in, so he dropped them to his ankles and kicked them across the room. They weren't doing anything to hide his dick anyway.

"Nice ass," Jonah said as he gave Miles' rear a slap, causing him to yelp.

"Very funny," Miles said as he sat on the futon. "How about you pull that dick out so I can return the compliment?"

Jonah took a step closer. "It's yours for the taking."

Miles grinned up at Jonah before curling his fingers around the waistband of his undergarments and pulling him another step closer. He stroked his other hand along the bulge that was now significantly harder since they moved from the jacuzzi. Without further ado, Miles yanked the underwear down and narrowly missed getting plopped in the face as Jonah’s dick bounded over the waistband. They shared a chuckled as Jonah kicked them away.

Miles didn’t waste a moment in taking the dick into his mouth, and he relished the hiss that turned into a shuddering groan that rolled out of Jonah’s chest. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could, thankful that he and Tristan had practice oral on quite a few occasions if nothing past that. Miles made sure to hone his ears to hear every sigh, moan and yelp from Jonah as he explored every inch of his cock that he could fit in his mouth.

He was about to pull back and ask what Jonah thought of his efforts, but the other boy’s fingers spread into his hair to pull him forward. Miles groaned at the sensation of his hair being pulled at and took it as motivation to take a little more into his mouth. Jonah groaned and loosened the hold on his hair.

Miles took the opportunity to withdraw a bit creating just enough room to wrap his hand around the base of Jonah’s dick. Miles looked up into Jonah’s half-closed eyes, and savored the mutual arousal of his next action as he removed the entirety of Jonah’s penis from his mouth, and trailed his hand after his lips. Jonah let out a breathy “fuck” as his palm brushed over the head of his dick. 

“Liking it?” Miles queried with a smirk.

“Might be coming soon if you keep that up,” Jonah affirmed.

Miles had a full grin on his face. “I good at everything I do,” he said with a wiggle of his eye brows. “… except most things,” he continued after a moment, confused why he had set himself up for a self-burn. “Well, I’m good with my body. Think I have what it takes to be a model?”

“Too scrawny,” Jonah joked in return. There was a paused as Miles returned his right hand to Jonah’s body, and cupped his balls before trailing the tips of his fingers along the underside of Jonah’s dick.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Jonah asked.

Miles licked his lips as he bounced Jonah’s leaking dick in his hand, absently noticing the moisture collecting in his palm. “Like what?” he chuckled.

“Anything to please you?”

Miles feigned contemplation as he gave the dick another bounce and stroked his thumb of over the tip. “Well, I do kind of want to get fucked. You know, if you’re willing?” He added as he looked up with hopeful eyes. “That’s one itch I can’t scratch myself…”

“I’d imagine not,” Jonah agreed as he took his dick into his hand and gave himself a stroke. “Got a condom?”

Miles frowned before standing up and walking across the room, and blushed despite himself as he heard Jonah whistle at his bare ass. He rummaged through a drawer before turning back to Jonah.

“Found some lube, no condom though. I used to jack off in here since we have a ‘no locked doors’ policy in this house,” Miles said with a roll of the eyes. “You know, the first and only time I got fucked up the ass was in this room.”

“Is it?”

“Summer fun, you know? Though your dick is quite a bit more impressive,” Miles said with a grin as he took Jonah’s penis back into his hand. “Something tells me you won’t last quite as long as him though.”

“It’s been a while,” Jonah stated.

“And I’m so amazing with my mouth, I know, I know,” Miles boasted playfully. He paused for a moment. “You cool without a condom?”

Jonah shrugged. “You good?”

“Yeah… tons of test after my overdose last semester. I’m completely clean.”

“Same… though a little more in the past. Damn, I haven’t had sex in a while,” Jonah chuckled. “Convinced myself that sex would lead to drugs.”

“I can assure you that it does not,” Miles said as he flopped down onto the futon and spread his legs wide as he reclined. He licked his lips and gave his dick some much needed attention. He juggled the bottle of lube in his free hand before popping it open with his thumb. “You sure about this?” he asked again.

“I’m sure. This isn’t an after school special. If we both say we’re good, we probably are.”

“I meant sex in general. Or, rather, with me.”

Jonah’s answer was lifting Miles’ legs up until his knees were against the cushion and Jonah had clear access to his ass. Miles was about to make a joke about how confidant Jonah was, but the other boy silenced him with a kiss.

Miles let himself melt into the kiss. It was nice, strong and warm, and the best kiss that Miles had experienced since… well ever. He groaned into the kiss, and trailed his hand down Jonah’s chest again until he found where Jonah’s cock was tickling his butt.

Jonah pulled away from him and looked down to where Miles’ hand was playing with his cock. Miles blinked and rolled the bottle of lube that was still in his free hand.

Miles let loose a nervous giggle despite his confidence. “I don’t really know what I’m doing…” he said as he squirted some lube in to his hand. He shivered a little at the cool liquid.

“Me either, but how hard can it be?” Jonah replied. “I put it in, make you feel good? Sound about right?”

“Plus some line like, ‘let me know if it hurts’ or something like that,” Miles informed him.

“Well, let me know if it hurts then,” Jonah stated. Their eyes looked down to Miles’ hand in tandem as he brought it forward to cover Jonah’s dick in lube. “Give it here,” Jonah said, indicating the lube with his hand. “I’m the top, I guess you call it? Let me take the lead, I guess.”

“Sure,” Miles agreed as he passed the lube. “Though I could be a power bottom for all you know?”

“What?”

Miles shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” His eyes followed Jonah’s hands as the stroked another layer over his dick.

“Just being careful,” Jonah explained. “I hear asses are tight, particularly with a newbie like you.”

“Newbie,” Miles tried to scoff, but it turned into more of squeak as Jonah pushed a finger inside of him.  He let out a stress sigh that he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay, that was something.”

“A good something?”

“Not sure…” he said, before wincing as Jonah picked up the pace in his fingering. Miles didn’t have time to complain as Jonah found what was likely his prostate, or otherwise something else that felt very good which caused him to grown and arc his back to push Jonah further into him.

“I guess you like that?” Jonah asked. “Another?”

“Yeah. Two then three, then you should be able to put it in.”

Jonah wasted no time slipping the second finger in, and Miles couldn’t decide if it were easier or harder than the first. He could tell that Jonah was eager to get inside of him, as he didn’t bother trying to make him feel good this time. By no means was Jonah hurting him beyond the basic discomfort of having something inside of him, but Jonah was fully focused on stretching him out.

Moments later, he felt Jonah slipping in the third. He pressed his lips against his teeth at the intrusion, but didn’t let out a sound. His scant memories from his first time included three fingers being worse than the dick itself, though a necessary step. As soon as he was accustomed enough to the intrusion for Jonah to move his fingers around with some degree of flexibility, he decided he was ready.

“We’re good. Stick it in me.”

“You sure?”

Miles sighed as Jonah withdrew his fingers. He reached his hand to grab Jonah’s dick. It had softened a little, but was by no means not within a moment’s notice of being ready.

“Let’s get it on!” he said with as much confidence as he could muster, but couldn’t help but gulp as he felt the head of Jonah’s penis pushing into him.

Miles moaned and grunted as Jonah’s slowly slid in inch by inch, and Miles distracted himself from the less than pleasant sensation by watching signs of pleasure shift across Jonah’s face and moans escaped his mouth. Miles took a deep breath and close his eyes half way and relaxed, letting the bottle of lube drop from his hands.

His eyes shot open as Jonah’s dick brushed against his prostate, and he let out a groan to join Jonah’s as his dick pushed in a little further until Miles felt Jonah’s pubic hair tickling his rear. Jonah grinned at him, and placed his hands on his chest. Miles giggled as Jonah’s thumbs brushed over his nipples before traveling down to his stomach.

Jonah thrust into him suddenly, and Miles couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure, and bucked into him hoping to get even more, and grunted as Jonah gave it to him.

“Feels good?” Jonah asked.

Miles could only manage a deep sigh as he reached his hand forward to stroke his own leaking dick with his still lubed hand. His sigh changed pitch as Jonah slowly withdrew from him.

Jonah laughed. “I don’t think you’re going to last very long.”

“Hey, it’s been a while,” Miles tried to say, but it ended in a squeal as Jonah thrust back into him. “Fuck.”

“I’m pretty close as well,” Jonah informed him as he removed Miles hand from his dick, and wrapped his own hand around it, causing Miles to whimper

Miles took a deep breath. “There is a certain charm to dragging this out… but how about you just pound me silly?” he suggested.

“Gladly,” Jonah replied, pushing his full length in and rotated his hips, causing a world of pleasure inside of Miles that he could scarcely comprehend; he could only throw his head back against the cushion and let a groan slip from his throat. He couldn’t fight his blush at the pathetic whimper he let out each time Jonah’s hand stroked the head of his dick.

Then Miles was lost to the world as Jonah pulled nearly all the way out and thrust himself back in at full force. Miles didn’t have a chance to catch his breath as Jonah repeated the action, and an “oh fuck!”  that he didn’t expect to cry slipped out.

His whole world was a daze as Jonah kept at it, and each thrust made his body shudder and a wave of please flush through his body. Miles wasn’t sure how long he lasted, but suddenly his whole body was tense and he could only see white as he convulsed, cried out and moaned a sound of pleasure he could never duplicate.

He was panting and whimpering as he returned to reality, only to find a new reason to whimper as he felt Jonah continue to stroke his now cum covered dick. Miles couldn’t decide whether it felt so good that he should buck into it, or if it felt _so_ good that he should make Jonah stop because it was driving him painfully wild.

He didn’t have time to make a decision as Jonah’s breathing became ragged, and he removed his hand from Miles’ cock and placed it on his leg to get a grip. All the breath left Miles as Jonah pushed all the way in, and groaned out a chorus of swears that made Miles tingle all over.

Jonah’s lips crashed into his as he finished cumming, and what was once a dull thrum inside of Miles settled into a solid pleasure pressing into him. He felt slick and wet now, both by sweat over his skin and cum all of his stomach, leg and inside of him. He flexed himself around Jonah’s cock, causing the other boy to moan into their kiss.

Miles mused for a moment on the fact that this was his first time having sex without a condom. It hadn’t been that different, though it was certainly more enjoyable to not have to deal with the friction of the condom… and neither of them were in the mood for the longevity a condom provided. They wanted it then and there, and Jonah sure gave it to him. He was a bit concerned about how messy it would be once Jonah pulled out, but he shoved that thought aside as he relished in the warm kisses Jonah was now planting on his neck.

As his breathing cooldown, Miles stroked his hands over every inch of skin on Jonah that he could touch. After a moment, Jonah pulled away and looked him up and down.

“I see you made quite a mess,” he teased.

“Not all of us had the privilege of cumming inside,” Miles retorted playfully. They looked down together to where Jonah was still inside Miles. “This might be messy too.”

Jonah slowly pulled out of him. “Not too bad,” he said, bouncing his dick a few times on Miles’ leg.

“More mess,” Miles chided at the cum that Jonah’s dick had rubbed onto his leg. "I think most of it is still in there though… you’re going to have to help me in the show,” he added smartly.

“I think you just want to take a shower with me?”

“I won’t deny that,” Miles said, standing up. “There’s a shower in the pool house. A fully functional house short of a kitchen, really.”

“Rich people,” Jonah muttered with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes.

“Shhh,” Miles dismissed as he approached the door near the jacuzzi leading off to the shower. “Hurry up before it gets all over the place.”

He heard Jonah chuckle as he crossed the room and closed the door behind them. Miles licked his lips as he turned around to see Jonah, still mostly hard from their encounter. “Are we considering a round two?” he asked, as he turned on the water and stepped into the warming steam.

Jonah smirked in response. “Can’t get enough?”

“Pssh, I was just being friendly.”

“Then you can call me your best buddy.”

Miles let a large grin spread across his face as he pulled Jonah into the shower with him.

“I can get behind that…”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D I had a lot of fun writing this. It started as a joke, then became real. I wrote the first 2/3 a few weeks ago, but the sex itself was getting sluggish. Then I made myself write it! 
> 
> Also, this fic made me break 200k words on A03!


End file.
